You're Still The One
by Jason
Summary: A J/C songfic to the tune of "You're Still The One," by Shania Twain...


__

(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first

time you touched me, I felt love. And after all

this time, you're still the one I love.)

The sandbox. Preschool. The brown-haired toddler sat down next to a short black girl that was putting sand into a green plastic bucket.

"Hi, my name is Jake," he said shyly.

"I'm Cassie," she said.

And they went back to playing without a second thought.

__

Looks like we made it

Look how far we've come my baby

We mighta took the long way

We knew we'd get there someday…

Sitting together on the school bus. Cassie reviewing her Math homework. Jake reading a comic book. Both paying more attention to the person sitting next to them.

He's cute, Cassie would think. But I can't tell him that.

She's pretty, Jake thought at the same time. But I can't tell her that.

__

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"

But just look at us holding on

We're still together still going strong…

At the construction site. Visser Three was taunting the weak Prince Elfangor. Laughing at his helplessness. He morphed a terrible beast from a far off planet and lifted Elfangor high into the air.

"You filthy—" Jake spat, grabbing an iron pipe and climbing over the wall.

No! cried Elfangor.

"Jake, don't," Cassie said, putting her hand on his cheek. "He doesn't want you to die for him. Don't you realize? He's dying for us."

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life…

Dolphins in the ocean. Exhausted. Being chased by a purple and red behemoth that was Visser Three. They were doomed. Inches from death.

Jake? I wanted to tell you… Cassie said quietly.

Yes. Me, too, Cassie, Jake responded.

And they turned to face the monster.

__

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss goodnight…

Jake was a Controller. A slave to the gloating Yeerk in his head. Laughing at his weakness. Until Ax realized the awful truth—Jake was one of them. Cassie was scared for him.

"Jake," she said softly, looking into his eyes. Past the exterior that the Yeerk controlled into the real Jake, deep in the back of his head. "I know you're still in there. I know you're probably afraid. But we will get that thing out of your head, Jake. We will."

__

Ain't nothing better

We beat the odds together

I'm glad we didn't listen

Look at what we would be missing…

Cassie was a caterpillar. Trapped forever in a pathetic worm-like body. Like a miniature Taxxon. She was finally emerging from her chrysalis—as a butterfly. She tested her still-wet wings and lifted off, searching for flowers. Ax was saying that Cassie could demorph whenever she wanted too.

"GET! THAT! BUTTERFLY!"

__

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life…

On the Iskoort home world. They were fighting the Howlers, so they could save the Iskoort and win the battle for the Ellimist. Jake had gone over the edge with a Howler. He was probably dead. Until…

Jake was on the gray and brown platform high above the surface of the Iskoort world, running straight at Cassie. Cassie was running straight at Jake.

They collided together and wrapped each other up into a kiss.

"It's about time," Rachel muttered.

__

(You're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night…

The war was over. Jake and Cassie could hardly believe it. All those long years of war, Animorphs, fighting the Yeerks for all that time, and it was finally over.

"I can't believe it's really over," Cassie said softly.

Jake hugged her close. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" he asked conversationally.

__

(You're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life…

Jake knelt down on one knee and held out the golden ring out to Cassie.

"Will you marry me?" he asked hopefully.

Cassie started crying. "Oh, Jake! Yes! I will!"

And again they kissed.

__

(You're still the one) 

__

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night…

"And do you, Cassie _____, take this man, Jake _____, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the preacher.

Cassie smiled.

"I do," she said.

"By the powers vested in me, I hereby pronounce you man and wife," announced the preacher. Then, turning to Jake, he said, "You may kiss the bride."

Jake turned to Cassie, lifted the veil, and swept her into another kiss as the other Animorphs, sitting in the front row, cheered.

__

I'm so glad we made it

Look how far we've come my baby…

****

A/N: The song is "You're Still The One" by Shania Twain, and definitely isn't mine.


End file.
